


Forever

by arcliqht



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Violence, WIP, Yandere, church, komahina wip, religious, sdr2 - Freeform, yandere komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcliqht/pseuds/arcliqht
Summary: Hinata is everything he isn't, but that never really bothered him. He wanted him and that was enough to last a lifetime





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short wip i decided to post and it's my first writing, tell me if you want more!

Komaeda mindlessly runs his fingers over the pew’s seat, dragging lightly as he watches the light come through the windows before him. Jolting, he’s surprised as a pair of warm arms reach and wrap around him. A small smile spreads and he leans back in the embrace. “How’d you know it was me?” Hinata says laughing. 

Komaeda swings around keeping his eyes on Hinata. He keeps silent as he wraps his arms around his neck. “I love you, you know?” Komaeda breathes, trailing his fingers down to unbutton Hinata’s white shirt. Once done, he rests his hand on his stomach. He looks up and sees Hinata’s hesitant expression. 

“Think we are going to get in trouble?” Komaeda emptily voices, not very concerned. “Are you ashamed to be the priests gay son?” Hinata's face changes and he pulls back briefly when Komaeda laughs, standing and leading him to the aisle. “Come on, fuck me” He falls to the ground and starts unzipping Hinata’s pants. Hinata intertwines his fingers through his hair while Komaeda teases him, blowing hot air through the fabric. He grins when he sees him writhe a bit, and pulls him to the ground. He falls on top of him, wandering his hands all over his chest. 

“Tell me, what you want?” Komaeda says, eyes dark.

“I want you” Hinata whispers, bringing him down. Komaeda moves to his neck placing his lips there and kissing it. Hinata tries grinding up but Komaeda shakes his head. 

“Say my name, I want to hear it." Hinata looks back, as if to respond but then stops. 

"Say my name or I won't-" 

“-Komaeda, please” 

Komaeda kisses him, smiling, “Hinata, did you know that the reason of the son of god was to destroy devil's work?” He pulls back, "That was his purpose per say" He watches intently as the others face changes when he pulls out his blade. "And the devil’s purpose was to rule, rule what he couldn't have, but I have you." He looks down at him.

"Yes" Komaeda pants, grinning, as he sees it brings out the expression he wanted, the one he loved. He drags the knife up Hinata's chest until settling it to his neck. Hinata panics, and tries forcing him off but his grip tightens."You think because you go to church you're protected from ruling?"

“Why are you doing this? What are you talking about?” he whispers. Komaeda doesn’t answer but only watches as he feels the blood escape through his finger tips and splatter across the aisle. It’s ecstasy.


End file.
